A True Love's Pas de Deux
by Ambenya777
Summary: My first story ever please read and review. I suck at writing summaries. Constrictive criticism is welcome.
1. Prologue

A True Love's Pas de Deux

This my very first Fanfic

Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu or any of it's characters I just wish I do, but Alice is my own character .

"Once upon a time there was a man who died, he wrote a story about a prince and a raven and even after he died he continued to write the story, and in that story there was a duck who turned into a human girl, a knight who was the man's heir and refused to write, a prince who lost his heart, and a raven princess that wasn't really a raven at all. The man who died, knowingly toyed with these people's lives for his own entertainment. The four characters figured this out and set out to destroy the device and defy the fates he had wrote for them in the story, and so they destroyed the machine he was using to write the story. The knight wrote a happy ending for everyone. But did he and the duck really get their happy ending? Also, is the story really over? I think not..." said a cheerful voice of a young teenage girl to an old man and a hyperactive puppet.

"I agree the story simply wasn't tragic enough!" exclaimed the old man.

"That's not what I meant Drosselmeyer the duck and knight deserve a happier ending then what they got right, Uzura." stated the now annoyed teenage girl.

"I agree with Alice, zura. Also the duck is Ahiru and the knight is Fakir right,zura?" asked a curious Uzura.

"Thank you and yes, Uzura. So, I will give Fakir a push to right a happy ending for him and Ahiru. Since I am his sister." replied a now happy Alice. "So you just sit here and watch. Oh, and don't do anything consider tragic or evil okay, Drosselmeyer. Oh and, you can come with me if you want Uzura."

"Fine." replied a slightly upset Drosselmeyer.

"Are you sure, zura?" replied a happy and excited Uzura.

"Of course, come on! Bye-bye for now great-grandfather Drosselmeyer." exclaimed Alice before she and Uzura ran off and disappeared.

"Bye have fun cause I know I will! Just you wait." said Drosselmeyer as he drunk his tea. "Just you wait. Hahahaha."

Please review and inform me if I messed up. I am working on the first chapter need more characters for the later chaps so if you want to be included just tell me. Kay bye.


	2. Chapter 1

A True Love, Pas de Deux

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu

Alice knows all about Ahiru and who she is and what she is but only Alice knows the truth.

Thanks You BlueForestAngelCat for being my first reviewer.

Let's begin the story.

***********************************************************************************

It was like any other day for Fakir and Ahiru until they heard a knock at the door.

"Quack!" yelled a startled Ahiru.

"Jeez, Ahiru even as a duck your loud. You stay here I will get the door." said a slightly frustrated Fakir. _Why can't I write her story now? Damn it. I have to write her story soon. _"Just wait I'll be there in a minute."

When he answered the door he saw the face of two unexpected guest.

"Hey, Fakir! How have you been? Where is this Ahiru at?" Alice said in a rush, with Uzura right beside her.

Fakir just stared at her for a little while and then slammed the door as hard as he could without breaking it._ 'Oh god why does she have to be here and with Uzura none the less!'_ He looked at Ahiru who looked back at him with big curious and concerned blue eyes. All Fakir wanted to do was help her, protect her ,and be with her. Yes it's true the cold-hearted Fakir wanted to be with the clumsy little duckling Ahiru. He was in love with her. Fakir held back his tears when he talked. "Don't worry it was just the wind." he said as he left the room.

Ahiru did not believe him one bit. "Quack!" _Liar!_ She said as she waddle over to the window and look out. There standing out on the porch were two girls. One she recognized as Uzura, while she had know clue who the other girl was. The mysterious girl just smiled and waved at her and pointed to the door as if asking if the door was unlocked. Ahiru tried her best to say it was unlocked and they could come in if they wanted to, and that Fakir was just in a bad mood and was being a jerk. Alice just laughed and mouthed I realized that. She than opened the door and said I'm coming in now Ahiru.

When Alice had the door wide opened Uzura came running in and gave Ahiru a hug.

"Quack!" yelled a surprised Ahiru.

"How have you been Ahiru, zura? Where is Fakir I miss a lot too, zura?" said Uzura in a rush.

When Fakir returned from the other room he got tackled by a very happy and excited Uzura which caused him to yelp. "GAH! How did you two get in the house?"

"Ahiru said you left the door unlocked and let us in,zura." explained Uzura.

"Damn it! I knew I forgot something!" said a very upset Fakir.

"That's mean Fakir. I am applauded by how you treat your own sister." said Alice as she faked cried.

As Ahiru looked closer she realized how much they looked a like the girl had forest green hair much like his only curly she also had emerald eyes but she wore glasses. (You can imagine the clothes she is wearing and help me find a good outfit for her.) This Alice girl looked like a female version of Fakir.

"I need to talk to you privately, Fakir. It is very important." Alice said.

"Well than let's go to the other room." said Fakir.

When they got to the other room Fakir asked "What do you want talk about that is so important?"

"It's about Ahiru." Alice said in a very serious voice.


	3. Chapter 2

A True Love, Pas de Deux

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu

***********************************************************************************

"What are you talking about? We are doing just fine here." He said getting angrier second.

"Fakir, you have to write a happier ending for both of you. You can't go on like this." Alice looked at him with worried eyes. "You have to tell her sometime." She added soon after.

"I have no clue what you're talking about!" Fakir yelled not wanting to believe what she was saying.

Alice was very upset now. "I know you love her, and you you know you love her! You can't live like this anymore, but if you insist I'll write the story for you!" Alice yelled at him before going quiet.

Fakir just stared at her before he replied. "Fine, I'll write her story. For her sake not mine. Now is that all you wanted to say?"

Alice just looked at him with hard eyes. "There is something else I need to tell you. Write the story soon cause if you don't your lives will be more tragic than ever before."

Fakir just stared at her wondering what she meant but blew it off till another time, and quickly changed the subject. "We should probably get back to Uzura and Ahiru." He said exasperated.

Right on cue Ahiru and Uzura came in running up to them.

"Um...Alice were are we going to stay, zura?" Uzura said curious as to what the plans were now.

When Uzura said that Alice just froze. Where were they going to sleep she hadn't thought that far. "Hey Fakir can we stay here? I promise not to bother you to much." She asked pleading.

"Only if it's okay with Ahiru." Fakir said as he looked at Ahiru.

Ahiru nodded her head yes really fast. "Quack!" _Of course!_ She was just happy to have someone over for once.

"That's a yes." Fakir explained to Alice and Uzura. When suddenly an idea for a story hit him and as soon as it did he ran to write it down as soon as possible before it went away.

"Fakir are you okay?!" Alice yelled toward him about to run after him.

Ahiru stopped her before she ran. "Quack quack." Ahiru said. _Don't bother him._

Alice just looked at her and quickly understood as did Uzura.

"How about we cook something to eat for dinner?" Alice said quickly changing the subject.

"Okay, zura!" Uzura said happily.

But little did they know not to far away someone was plotting something against them. "Better have fun now cause everything is about to change." A mysterious voice said while watching them.


	4. Hiatus Aplogy

**I'm sorry to say this but for a while this story will be put on temporary hiatus. It's just I don't know how to continue this story for right now but I will get back to it later. Thanks for the reviews an once again I'm sorry.**


End file.
